What Should I Do !
by Namu Hwang
Summary: "Kyungsoo noona, sebesar apapun usahamu untuk membuatku membencimu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya.'— bad so bad summary - - read more please / EXO pairing - KAISOO, SUDO, slight CHANBAEK, GENDERSWITCH, OOC
1. Chapter 1

"What Should I Do ?!"

Chapter 1

Title: "What Should I Do ?!"

Summary : "kita akhiri saja hubungan ini jongin-ah'' "mwo? Tidak noona aku tidak mau'' - bad summary! More story ? read it ~

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai/kyungsoo)

Other cast :

Sehun as d.o's younger brother

Byun Baekhyun as d.o's friend

Park Chanyeol as kai's friend

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. It's just for a joke ^^

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo(s) don't like don't read ^^

Hope you'll like it

**Author's POV**

Suatu malam di tengah taman hiburan di kota Seoul terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk bersama dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" tapi kenapa noona? '' terlihat seorang namja berkata dengan nada yang bergetar dan mata yang sedang membendung butiran butiran bening yang sepertinya akan tumpah seketika.

"aku hanya merasa kita tidak cocok kai'' jawab yeoja itu kepada namjachingu nya , masih dengan tatapannya yang sulit diartikan.

" itu bukanlah hal yang logis untuk kau jadikan alasan memutuskanku noona!'' terdengar sedikit bentakan dari namja tersebut

" itu benar kai! Kenapa kau menjadi egois seperti ini?! Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini kai'' jelas yeoja bermata bulat ini

" mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kita jalani satu tahun ini dengan alasan yang tidak dapat ku mengerti ?! begitu maksudmu noona?! " terlihat butiran bening itu mulai meluncur membasahi pipi tirus namja berkulit tan ini

" uljima, carilah yeoja lain yang lebih pantas untukmu kai. Aku terlalu buruk untukmu "

" tidak! Tidak bisa! Aku tidak ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita noona! Tidak akan! Kau masih menjadi yeojachingu ku ! ayo aku antar kau pulang!" namja itu pun segera menarik lengan yeoja tersebut untuk menaiki motor merah miliknya

" shireo! Lepaskan aku kai!" yeoja itu mendorong kuat 'x' namjachingunya tersebut. Namun sayang tenaganya tak cukup untuk sekedar menggerakan lengannya barang sedikitpun.

Namja itu pun menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan –kenapa noona seperti ini-

" aku .. s-se-sebenarnya mencintai orang lain selain dirimu kai'' suaranya bergetar

"m-mwo ?" tiba tiba saja badannya terkulai lemas, semua tenaganya hilang entah kemana hingga ia melepaskan cengkraman kuatnya pada lengan 'x' yeojachingunya tadi.

''katakan! kau hanya disuruh orang untuk melakukan semua ini noona!''

"tidak kai, aku benar benar mencintai oranglain selain dirimu selama ini'' butiran bening itu pun akhirnya keluar dengan anggunnya menyusuri pipi chubby yeoja ini

"aku tidak percaya noona'' dirinya serasa dihujam badai gelombang mendengar kalimat mengerikan itu terlontar begitu mudahnya dari seorang yeoja yang sangat ia cintai

" terserah padamu jongin-ah"

" tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu noona''

"tidak bagiku kai, jika kau memang benar mencintai ku biarkanlah aku bahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai kai"

"…."

"pulanglah.. sudah malam, anggap saja kencan hari ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau pernah mengisi hari hariku, dan juga ini adalah kencan terakhir kita, gomawo jongin-ah " ucap yeoja tersebut meninggalkan namja yang dipenuhi ribuan pertanyaan, emosi, dan sedih tentunya

"kyungsoo noona, wae ireoke?'' tak perduli dengan dinginnya angin malam saat itu, namja itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya

Terlihat yeoja itu meninggalkan tempat dimana ia telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan namjachingunya.

"mianhae jongin-ah jeongmal mianhae" ia terisak di tengah dinginnya angin malam

**Author's POV END**

**Kyunsoo's POV**

" mianhae jongin-ah jeongmal mianhae'' tak tak dapat kubendung lagi air mataku ini.

Bukan ini yang aku maksud sebenarnya. Bukan maksudku melukai hatimu kai, aku tau ini begitu egois, tapi bukankah aku lebih egois jika aku lebih memilih dirimu kai? Andai saja pilihan ini tak terjadi padaku. Sungguh tidak adil! Kenapa 'namja' itu harus memilihku? Tuhan maafkan aku bila keputusanku ini hanya menyakiti orang lain. Kuatkanlah dia ya tuhan, bantulah ia untuk melupakan ku meskipun tak terbesit sedikitpun di hatiku untuk melupakannya apalagi membencinya.

**Kyungsoo's POV END**

At kyungsoo's home …

" noona? Kau baru pulang? Darimana saja?" Tanya adik semata wayang kyungsoo

" ani sehunnie, kau sudah makan? Eomma eodi?'' kyungsoo balik bertanya

" eomma katanya pulang malam noona"

"begitu ya, kau sudah makan sehunnie?"

"belum noona, kau sendiri?''

"aku juga belum sehunnie, kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku buatkan"

"ah kalau itu terserah noona saja"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kata kyungsoo meninggalkan sehun dan pergi ke arah dapur

…

" hanya ada ramyeon sehunnie, kita makan berdua ya, tak apa kan?'' kata kyungsoo sambil meletakan panci berisi ramyeon yang nampak lezat itu di depan sehun

"ah gwaenchana, gomawo noona'' ucap sehun

" cepat makan nanti dingin" balas kyungsoo

Merekapun makan dengan khidmat nya ….

"hmm.. mashitta ! apapun yang noona masak pasti lezat, aku beruntung mempunyai noona sepertimu hehehehe " ucapnya

"kau ini bisa saja, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, cepat habiskan lalu tidur atau kau ingin dihukum terlambat kesekolah karena bangun kesiangan" jelas kyungsoo

"ne ne araseo araseo. Oh iya noona bagaimana kabarnya kai hyung? Kenapa dia tidak mengantarmu pulang tadi pagi? Aku rindu padanya '' Tanya sehun

"…."

"noona?" sehun melambai lambai kan telapak tangannya didepan wajah noona tercintanya itu.

"…."

"noona?! Kau ini kenapa melamun seperti itu? Kau mengacuhkan ku!" bentak sehun yang menyadarkan kyungsoo dari lamunannya

"kau sudah selesai makan noona?" Tanya sehun yang melihat noona nya meletakan sumpit di samping panci ramyeon yang mereka makan bersama itu

"kalau sudah selesai makan taruh di tempat cucian piring. Dan matikan televisinya lalu cepatlah tidur! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan berangkat bersamamu besok" jawab kyungsoo yang langsung naik ke kamarnya

"tapi noona! kau baru makan sedikit" teriak sehun dari bawah tempat dimana mereka makan tadi

'noona kenapa sih? Ko langsung pergi setelah aku tanyakan soal kai hyung, ah mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah yasudahlah' batin sehun. Ia pun tetap melanjutkan acara makan dan menonton televise favorite nya

Keesokan harinya ..

"sehun-ah kajja!'' teriak kyungsoo sambil memakai sepatunya

"ne noona chamkaman" balas sehun sambil berteriak dari arah dapur

…

"kajja noona kita berangkat" ajak sehun sambil menggandeng tangan noona nya

"eomma, kami berangkat dulu ya" pamit kyungsoo pada eommanya

"ne, hati hati ya" jawab nyonya do pada putrinya

"eomma kalau masih lelah istirahatlah dulu, jangan bekerja lagi hari ini" kini giliran sehun yang angkat bicara

"eomma baik baik baik saja chagiya, cepatlah berangkat nanti terlambat, sehun-ah jaga noona mu" pesan nyonya do

"sudah menjadi kewajibanku eomma" balas sehun dengan seribu gayanya. Nyonya do dan kyungsoo pun terkekeh geli

"sudah lah sehunnie tidak usah berlagak sok tangguh seperti itu" ujar kyungsoo masih terkekeh

Sehun pun mempout kan bibir nya lucu (?)

"sudahlah.. eomma kami berangkat ya" pamit sehun dan kyungsoo bersama sambil melambaikan tangan nya

At street ..

"noona kau terlihat lelah sekali, apa semalaman kau tidak tidur dengan nyeyak?" ucap sehun memecahkan keheningan

"noona baik-baik saja sehunnie, jangan mengkhawatir kan ku ne? sekolah saja dengan benar" balas kyungsoo

"noona tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku kan?" Tanya sehun intens

"tidak sehunnie, sudahlah. Ah itu busnya datang! Kajja" ajak kyungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan namdongsaeng nya

'aneh, pasti ada yang noona sembunyikan dariku' batin sehun

**At kyungsoo's classroom …**

"selamat pagi kyungie" ucap baekhyun sahabat kyungsoo.

"ah ne selamat pagi baekki" balas kyungsoo sedikit lemas

"kau ini kenapa? Kelihatan nya tidak bersemangat sekali? Ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun dengan hawa penasarannya

"baekki .." jawab kyungsoo dengan air mata nya yang tiba tiba saja menggenang di pelupuknya

"kyungie waeyo?" jawab baekhyun yang tiba tiba saja ingin menumpahkan air matanya melihat kyungsoonya seperti itu

"a-ak-aku hiks aku mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan kai, baekki" air mata kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di tahannya pun kini jatuh dengan mudahnya

"…." Terlihat baekhyun juga ikut meneteskan air matanya

"m-mwo? Katakan padaku bahwa kau sedang berbohong kyungie " jawab baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi –tidak mungkin terjadi- nya itu

"hiks.. hiks.. aku tau ini terlalu egois, tapi aku ingin yang terbaik untuk keluargaku baekki" ucap kyungsoo dengan suara parau nya

"uljima kyungie-ah, kau tidak salah memilih pilihan ini, kau lebih tau mana yang lebih penting untukmu, aku yakin kau akan segera melewati masa masa sulit ini kyungie" isak baekhyun sambil memeluk sahabat tercintanya itu

"gomawo baekki" tangisan kyungsoo pun semakin menjadi jadi

"uljima ne, pulang sekolah nanti cepat katakan pada namja sialan itu, supaya ayahmu cepat terbebas darinya" jelas baekhyun

"ne, arraseo" jawab kyungsoo sambil menyapu jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya

"semua beri salam pada kim seongsaengnim" terdengar suara ketua kelas sedang menyiapkan

"selamat pagi kim seongsaengnim" ucap semua murid 2-B dengan serempak

"selamat pagi semuanya, sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 75"

Pelajaran di kelas kyungsoo dan baekhyun pun dimulai

Skip time ~

**At kai's classroom …**

"hai ! hello bro! tumben kau datang sedikit siang dari biasanya" girang chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah teman sebangku kai, memecah keheningan di kelas 2-D itu

"…" kai berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju bangkunya dengan chanyeol

"kau ini kenapa? Tumben kau lusuh sekali? Kau tidak berangkat dengan kyungsoo pagi ini? Tanya chanyeol bertubi tubi

"aku putus dengannya" jawab kai masih dengan tatapan kosongnya itu

"M-MWO?!" teriak chanyeol yang mengundang perhatian seluruh kelas itu

"hondae wae jongin-ah ?!" masih dengan chanyeol yang bertanya

"tanyakan saja padanya" jawab kai

Puk ..

"sabar jongin-ah aku tau ini sulit, sabar ya" tenang chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak kai

"…"

"ada lee seongsaengnim, cepat keluarkan buku kalian! Atau kalian akan ditendang keluar" bisik namja yang duduk di belakang mereka

Skip time~

TENG TENG TENG TENG ~

Suara dari surga bagi siswa siswi SM High School itu pun menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan sekolah mereka, menandakan bel istirahat berbunyi

**To : **010-8765-9356

**Subject : **Temui aku

**Message :** aku sudah memutuskan jawaban ku, temui aku sepulang sekolah

**Send ~**

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel kyungsoo berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk

**From : **010-8765-9356

**Subject : **baiklah

**Message :** kau lebih cepat dari yang aku kira, baiklah aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang sekolah. Ingat jangan bawa siapa pun atau kau tahu akibatnya!

.

.

.

TBC

Hiyaaaaaaa fic pertama yang dibukukan (?) kalo aneh maaf aja hehehe gak bakat jadi author :'D #plaaaak

Penasaran siapa namja yang dikirimin message dari d.o ? tunggu saja lanjutan chapternya huahahahahaha. Kalo bingung maaf ya wkwkwk namu sukanya pake alur mundur biar ceritanya sulit ketebak (?) gomawo *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

"What Should I Do ?!"

Chapter 2

Title: "What Should I Do ?!"

Summary : "aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kai" "bisakah kau menepati janjimu sunbaenim?" – bad summary (again -_-) read more!

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai/kyungsoo) slight Sudo (Suho/D.O)

Other cast :

Sehun as d.o's younger brother

Byun Baekhyun as d.o's friend

Park Chanyeol as kai's friend

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. It's just for a joke ^^

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo(s), informal, don't like don't read ^^

Hope you'll like it

Preview story :

**From : **010-8765-9356

**Subject : **baiklah

**Message :** kau lebih cepat dari yang aku kira, baiklah aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang sekolah. Ingat jangan bawa siapa pun atau kau tahu akibatnya!

Chapter 2 …

Happy reading ~

**Kyungsoo's POV**

"bagaimana kyungie?" Tanya baekhyun menyadarkan lamunanku

"aku sudah membuat janji dengannya kau tenang saja baekki" jelasku

"syukurlah kalau begitu, perlu aku temani?" tawarnya

"tidak perlu baekki, aku sendiri saja"

"jinja? Aku tidak keberatan ko"

"gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin berhadapan langsung dengannya, ini masalahku dengannya baekki, tak apa kan?"

"yasudah jika itu mau mu aku tak keberatan"

"oh iya baekki, aku tidak melihat kai seharian ini, apa kau melihatnya?"

"emm.. ani, aku tidak melihat kai maupun temannya yang tinggi itu waktu di kantin, apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

"ah aniya, lupakan saja, aku hanya tidak sanggup melihat orang yang aku cintai tersakiti karena ku"

"hmmmm yasudah kyungie, tenang ya"

Skip time~

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang berbunyi, itu menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan segera menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang akan kuterima.

"kau yakin kyungie, tidak ingin aku temani?" kudengar suara baekhyun

"iya baekki, percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja ne?" kucoba menenangkan nya

"yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne? kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu katakan padaku ne?"

"iya baekki, kau ini seperti eomma ku saja" aku terkekeh pelan supaya suasana tidak terlalu tegang

"aku pulang dulu ne? hati hati ya"

"iya, hati hati juga dijalan baekki"

Setelah yakin baekhyun benar benar sudah pulang, aku memberanikan diri bertemu dengan joonmyeon sunbaenim di taman belakang sekolah. Ya, dia adalah penyebab berakhirnya hubunganku dengan kai. Jika dugaanmu aku mencintai joonmyeon sunbaenim lebih dari aku mencintai kai, kau salah besar.

"joonmyeon sunbaenim" ku panggil namanya agar dia melihatku

"oh, kyungsoo-ssi lama sekali kau datang" lagi lagi dia menyunggingkan senyum angelic nya kepadaku, menyedihkan. Ya itulah yang aku lihat dibalik senyumannya

"aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kai" susah payah aku menahan air mataku ini agar tidak tumpah di depan namja yang sangat aku benci ini

"hahaha bagus kyungsoo-ssi" dengan mudahnya ia tertawa di depan ku cih!

"cepat lakukan sesuai janjimu sunbaenim"

"arraseo , kau perlu bukti? Hahaha baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Kulihat ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang yang sering kita sebut sebagai ponsel itu. Ia sedang memencet beberapa angka lalu seperinya ia sedang menelepon seseorang

"yeobosseyo, cepat bebaskan tuan do yang tempo hari kalian ambil! Pastikan appa tidak mengetahuinya! Awas saja jika hal itu terjadi! kau akan aku pecat!" ia menaruh kembali ponselnya

"kau sudah mendengar buktinya kan? Jadi sekarang kau resmi menjadi yeojachingu ku kyungsoo-ssi" tetap dengan senyuman angelic nya yang menurut semua yeoja di sekolahku ini sangat indah, tapi tidak untuk ku setelah semua apa yang ia perbuat pada ku.

**Flashback**

Siang itu sepulang sekolah aku melihat banyak mobil mewah bertengger di depan rumahku. Sontak aku penasaran dan langsung berlari menuju rumahku. Belum sempat aku masuk kedalam rumah aku melihat ayahku digeret paksa oleh segerombolan pria berjas hitam yang terkesan mengerikan. Aku pun berlari dan meraih lengan ayahku

"lepaskan ayahku! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada ayahku?!" aku berteriak pada pria pria tersebut

"maafkan kami nona, kami hanya diutus untuk membawa tuan do untuk ke tempat kami, karena beliau tidak sanggup melunasi hutang hutangnya" jelasnya

"apa tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan cara baik baik?! Kenapa harus seperti ini! Cepat lepaskan ayahku!" aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan ayah ku dari orang orang mengerikan itu

"tuan do harus dibawa ketempat kami nona, dia tidak dapat melunasi semua hutangnya pada waktu yang ditentukan. Saya rasa ini menjadi kesepakatan yang harus dipenuhi tuan do."

"kesepakatan apa?! Aku tidak peduli! Cepat lepaskan ayah ku atau aku panggilkan polisi sekarang juga! Eomma! Apa yang eomma lakukan? Cepat bantu aku melepaskan ayah! Eomma?!" aku pun semakin bingung kenapa eomma hanya bisa menangis tanpa melakukan perlawanan

"kyungsoo-ah mianhae" kudengar apa memanggilku dengan isakan yang jelas dapat kudengar

"appa! Kenapa ini? Ada apa ini?! Jelaskan padaku" aku pun tak dapat membendung air mataku lagi, aku menangis seketika melihat ayahku menangis penuh penyesalan

"jangan sampai sehun tau soal ini ne? jaga eomma, belajar yang rajin ne? appa pergi dulu" kurasakan ia mencium keningku penuh rasa sayang sebelum ia benar benar pergi dari hadapanku. Aku menangis dengan penuh seribu pertanyaan dipikiranku

"APPA!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin ketika mobil yang membawa ayahku entah kemana pergi meninggalkan ku dan eomma ku. Aku jatuh tersungkur tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu

"eomma?! Malhaebwa!"

"kyungsoo-ah mianhae, kami tidak bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik untukmu dan sehun" aku melihat eomma ku menangis tersendu sendu, matanya sembab mungkin karena sedari tadi ia menangis

"eomma, apa yang terjadi pada appa? Tolong beritahu aku eomma"

"appa mu terbelit hutang, ia tidak bisa membayar hutang hutangnya. Ia akan ditahan sampai ia bisa melunasi hutang hutangnya"

Aku hanya bisa terkulai lemas mendengar pernyataan eomma ku tadi.

"dan juga, jangan beritahu hal ini pada adikmu kyungsoo-ah" eomma makin terisak

'kenapa ini bisa terjadi eomma?' batinku

At school canteen...

"M-MWO?!" aku dapat melihat temanku ini sangat terkejut ketika aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada ayah dan keluargaku

"iya baekki, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolong ayah ku dari renternir renternir itu" tak ada henti hentinya air mataku ini mengalir

"aku juga tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu kyungie, eotteokhae?" kudengar nada bicara baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar

"aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku baekki, kau mau mendengar ceritaku saja aku sudah sangat berterimakasih padamu" ucapku berharap dapat menenangkan baekhyun

"aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik untuk mu kyungie" kulihat ia menundukan kepalanya lalu terisak

"ssst uljima, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku temui baekki" kucoba memeluknya mencoba memberikan ketenangan

**Flashback END**

"kau sudah mendengar buktinya kan? Jadi sekarang kau resmi menjadi yeojachingu ku kyungsoo-ssi"

"…"

"kyungsoo-ssi"

"ah ne" aku teringat bayangan dimana ayahku diambil paksa oleh pria pria itu sehingga aku tidak mendengar apa yang namja ini katakan padaku.

"jadi aku resmi kan, menjadi namjachingu mu?"

"terserah kau saja"

"aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal memilih pilihan ini kyungsoo-ssi"

"aku harap juga begitu, aku pulang dulu"

Grep

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan lenganku

"kau tidak ingin aku antar kyungsoo-ssi?

"jangan bermimpi joonmyeon sunbaenim! Lepaskan aku" aku mendorongnya cukup kuat hingga aku terlepas dari genggamannya.

**Kyungsoo's POV END**

**Author's POV**

Terlihat kyungsoo berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia masih memikirkan keadaan kai, mantan namjachingu nya. Tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"aku pulang" ucap kyungsoo ketika ia memasuki rumahnya

"kyungsoo-ah" terdengar suara namja paruh baya memanggil nama kyungsoo

Deg

"…."

"noona?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat beri salam pada ayah, dia baru pulang dari liburannya tanpa membawa oleh oleh! Huh dasar ayah pelit!" terlihat sehun sangat kesal pada ayahnya. Ya! Sehun mengira bahwa ayahnya sedang liburan bersama rekan kerjanya. Karena kyungsoo dan eomma nya tidak ingin sehun tau bahwa ayahnya di sekap oleh renternir. Karena jika sehun mengetahuinya dia tidak akan diam dan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"hehehe mianhae sehun-ah, lain kali akan ayah belikan ne? kau jangan seperti anak kecil seperti itu" ayahnya terkekeh geli

"a-ap-appa" kyungsoo menitihkan air matanya seketika melihat apa yang ada dihadapan nya ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi

"appa pulang kyungsoo-ah" tuan do pun iktu menitihkan air mata

Grep

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk appanya, sudah lama dia tidak melihat appanya. Serasa semua bebannya menghilang.

"appa gwaenchana yo? Appa sudah makan? Appa tidak terlukan kan?" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menatap ayahnya intens

"appa baik-baik saja, kyungsoo-ah" jawab tuan do meyakinkan putrinya bahwa ia baik baik saja

"hiks hiks.. appa bogoshippeo yo" kyungsoo kembali mengeratkan pelukannya

Keesokan harinya ..

Teeet Teeet ..

Terdengar bunyi bel rumah kyungsoo

"sehun-ah tolong buka kan pintunya! Noona sedang sibuk!" perintah kyungsoo

"ne " jawab sehun malas. 'selalu saja seperti ini. Huh dasar noona!' batin sehun

"nuguseyo?" ucap sehun sambil membukakan pintu

"apa benar ini rumah do kyungsoo?" jawab namja yang diketahui telah memencet bel rumah keluarga do tadi

"ah, ne ini rumah keluarga do. Kau siapa? Teman kakak ku?" Tanya sehun intens

"kim joonmyeon imnida. Kau pasti adik kyungsoo ya?" jawab namja tadi

"ne, aku sehun adik noona. Kau mau apa kesini?"

"aku ingin mengantarkan noona mu. Kami satu sekolah"

"tapi noona biasanya akan diantarkan oleh namjachingunya, kai! Kau jangan coba coba ya!" ucap sehun dengan nada sedikit meninggi

'sepertinya dia belum memberi tahu hubungan kami' batin joonmyeon

"kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa mengantarkan mu adik manis" ucap suho dengan senyum angelicnya

Hening ..

"sebentar aku panggilkan noona" sehun pun beranjak pergi menemui kyungsoo

…

"noona ada temanmu, katanya dia ingin mengantarkan kau dan aku" Lapor sehun

'ash! Kenapa dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat?!'

"noona!"

"ah ne, yasudah kalau begitu kita ikut teman noona saja ya, cepat berkemas" perintah kyungsoo

"baiklah" pasrah sehun

…

"bagaimana? Sudah siap? Kajja, mobil ku di depan" ajak suho

"…."

"masuklah" kata suho sembari membuka kan pintu mobil mewahnya itu

Brrrruuuuum ….

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berangkat masih dengan keheningan

Skip time~

"terimakasih hyungnim sudah mau mengantarkan ku" ucap sehun sambil membungkuk ke arah suho

"jangan sungkan, cepatlah masuk kau hampir terlambat"

"ne~ noona aku masuk dulu ya, hati hati" ucap sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan mendapat anggukan dari kyungsoo

…

"kenapa kau belum memberitahu hubungan kita pada keluargamu ?'' ucap suho memecahkan keheningan

"bukan urusanmu" jawab kyungsoo singkat

"cepat atau lambat mereka harus tau kyungsoo-ssi"

"kenapa kau menjemputku?! Lancang sekali kau sunbae!" jawab kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku ini namjachingumu. Jadi wajar saja aku menjemputmu!" jawab suho

"…"

"kau benar benar cantik hari ini kyungsoo-ssi" ucap suho

'cih' batin kyungsoo

Skip time~

"aku masuk dulu" ucap kyungsoo langsung masuk ke kelasnya

"ne, sampai jumpa nanti" suho pun meninggalkan kelas kyungsoo sambil menebarkan senyuman angelicnya yang sontak membuat seluruh yeoja di kelas kyungsoo berteriak histeris.

"kyaaaaa suho sunbaenim" teriak yeoja yeoja di kelas kyungsoo

"beruntung sekali ya kyungsoo, bisa berangkat bersama suho sunbaenim" terdengar yeoja yeoja di kelas kyungsoo mulai bergosip ria

"kau berangkat bersama nya hari ini kyungie?" Tanya baekhyun

"ne, dia juga mengantarkan sehun"

"waaah, lalu bagaimana dengan kai? Apa dia sudah tau hubungan mu dengan suho sunbaenim?"

"entahlah, aku harap dia tidak tau secepatnya. Aku hanya belum siap melihatnya begitu menderita"

**At kai's classroom ..**

"ya! Ya! Kai! Lihat itu!" teriak chanyeol histeris sambil menguncang guncangkan bahu kai

"kau ini kenapa sih hyung?!" jawab kai malas

"itu lihat! Kyungsoo dengan suho sunbaenim penghasil uang nan tampan! Lihat lihat kai!" ujar chanyeol makin heboh

Kai yang duduk disamping jendela pun menoleh kearah telunjuk chanyeol.

"….." seketika kai memelototkan matanya dan sudah mengepalkan tangan nya

'ini tidak mungkin!' batin kai yang mulai geram dan seluruh wajahnya memerah karena marah. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu pun langsung tertegun dan tidak berani berkata lagi, takut takut dia jadi sasaran kemarahan kai

"aku akan menghajarnya!" kai pun bergumam, namun tetap dapat didengar oleh chanyeol

"kau jangan bercanda kai! Dia itu anak dari salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar untuk sekolah kita ini! Bisa bisa kalau kau menghajarnya kau akan ditendang dari sekolahan ini!" jelas chanyeol

"aku tidak perduli! Dia sudah merebut kyungsoo ku!"

"kalau begitu terserah kau saja, aku sudah memperingatkan mu kai-ah"

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi menandakan semua siswa harus masuk ke kelasnya masing masing untuk menerima pelajaran. Kai pun mengurungkan niatnya. Terlihat kai merogoh saku celananya. Sepertinya ia akan menulis sesuatu di ponselnya.

**To : **Kyungie noona :*

**Subject :** -

**Message :** ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu! Temui aku sepulang sekolah di taman belakang. Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu

Beberapa menit kemudian …

**From :** kyungie noona :*

**Subject:** -

**Message :** baiklah

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaah akhirnya selesai juga chap 2, gaje ya -_- namu bingung harus mulai darimana -_- ya semoga aja reader(s) gak pada bingung wkwkwkwk. Chap 3 ada flashback nya lagi ko, chap 2 tak banyakin sudo moment nya wkwkwkwk soalnya namu demen banget sama sudo. Kalo ceritanya mudah ketebak mian yaaw soalnya namu gak bakat -_- yaudah ditunggu aja chap 3 wkwkwkwk nanti ada chanbaeknya ^^

Gomawo ^^ *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

"What Should I Do ?!"

Chapter 3

Title: "What Should I Do ?!"

Summary : 'Walaupun dia tidak mencintaiku sedikitpun, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memilikinya. Beruntungnya aku! Ini semua berkat hari itu' - as always bad summary -_- just read it if you want to know the next story about my kaisoo first fic. Thanks ^^

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai/kyungsoo) slight Sudo (Suho/D.O)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun as d.o's friend

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. It's just for a joke ^^

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo(s), informal, don't like don't read ^^

* * *

Preview story :

Bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi menandakan semua siswa harus masuk ke kelasnya masing masing untuk menerima pelajaran. Kai pun mengurungkan niatnya. Terlihat kai merogoh saku celananya. Sepertinya ia akan menulis sesuatu di ponselnya.

**To : **Kyungie noona :*

**Subject :** -

**Message :** ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu! Temui aku sepulang sekolah di taman belakang. Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu

Beberapa menit kemudian …

**From :** kyungie noona :*

**Subject:** -

**Message :** baiklah

* * *

Chapter 3

Happy reading ~

**Author's POV**

"baekki-ya" panggil kyungsoo

"ne, waeyo?" jawab baekhyun

"kai mengajak ku bertemu dengan nya pulang sekolah nanti, eottekkhae?" ucap kyungsoo kebingungan

"jinjja?! Apa mungkin dia sudah tau hubungan mu dengan suho sunbaenim?" ujar baekhyun

"molla, tapi sepertinya dia sudah tau, hmmm" kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam dalam

"tenanglah kyungie, jawab saja kalau kau memang sudah menjadi yeojachingu suho sunbaenim. Lagipula sampai kapan kau akan terus menyembunyikan ini dari kai? Itu akan membuatnya semakin tersakiti kyungie" saran baekhyun dengan bijak

"kau benar baekki, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan ini. Gomawo baekkie-ah" jawab kyungsoo dengan senyuman hangatnya

Skip time~

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa siswi SM High school berhamburan keluar kelas mereka masing masing. Dan bergegas pulang. Namun di sudut sekolah terlihat kai yang sedang berjalan kearah belakang sekolah. Ya! Dia akan minta penjelasan pada yeojachingu nya.

**Kai's POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi ini. Aku akan menunggu yeojachingu ku di taman belakang sekolah tempat kami janjian tadi pagi. Sungguh tidak mungkin kyungsoo ku mencintai orang lain selain diriku. Bagaimana bisa di bukan yeojachingu ku lagi. Dia hanya memutuskan ku secara sepihak.

"jongin-ah" kudengar suara yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dipikiranku ini memanggil nama ku

"…'' aku menoleh kearah nya dan tetap diam

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan jongin-ah"

Grep

Aku mencengkram kuat lengan nya karena emosi ku yang tidak dapat kupendam lagi. Tak peduli dengan badannya yang bergetar menahan rasa sakit atau takut.

"suho sunbaenim! Apa kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanyaku pelan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena masih menahan amarah

"jongin-ah" dapat kulihat air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"JAWAB AKU NOONA!" bentak ku karena dia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku

"appo…Lepaskan aku jongin-ah, jebal"

Bukannya melepas cengkraman ku, aku semakin mengeratkan cengkraman ku pada lengan kurusnya. Ingin rasanya aku melepaskan tapi amarahku menghalanginya

"JAWAB NOONA!"

Tes

Aku melihatnya menangis. Entah itu karena kesakitan atau karena hal lain. Ah aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya butuh jawabannya.

"jongin-ah kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA PADAMU! KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI NOONA!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin agar dia mau menjawab pertanyaanku

BUGH

Aku merasakan pukulan keras mendarat di pipi ku

"beraninya kau dengan yeojachingu ku!"

"jangan ikut campur urusan kami joonmyeon-ssi!" ucapku dengan nada meninggi

"kami maksudmu? Kyungsoo adalah yeojachinguku jadi urusan dia adalah urusanku juga jongin-ssi"

"BERANINYA KAU! DIA MASIH MENJADI MILIKKU" tak sadarkah dia sudah membangkitkan emosiku.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"hentikan!" dapat kudengar suara kyungsoo noona tapi tetap tak kuhiraukan. Aku hanya terlalu kesal dengan namja yang mengaku ngaku sebagai namjachingu kyungsoo! Cih!

"SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" dia berteriak dan membuat kami berhenti seketika

"kalian ini kenapa seperti ini?!" sungguh aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis seperti itu

"kyungsoo-ah" kucoba meraih pucuk kepalanya namun ditepis oleh namja sialan ini

"lepaskan tangan nista mu itu jongin-ah!"

"belum puas kau hah!" aku pun memasang kuda kuda untuk memukulnya lagi

"jongin-ah jebal hentikan!" kalau bukan dia yang menangis seperti itu aku pasti akan menghabisi namja ini

"omo kyungsoo-ah kau juga belum memberitahunya tentang hubungan kita?"

"apa maksudnya itu noona?!"

"mianhae jongin-ah" aku merasakan pandanganku semakin kabur karena air mata ku menggenang di pelupuk mata ku

"aku tidak butuh minta maafmu noona! Apa yang dikatakan namja ini tidak benar kan?!"

"aku memang sudah menjadi yeojachingu suho oppa jongin-ah, aku sudah lama mencintainya tapi kau selalu menghalangiku, dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi miliknya apa kau tega menyakiti nya jongin-ah?!"

JLEB

Apakah kau tau arti sakit sesungguhnya? Ya inilah yang aku rasakan! Aku rasa inilah arti sakit yang sesungguhnya. Dimana orang yang sangat kau cintai mngatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu melainkan oranglain

"m-mwo?" hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutku. Air mata yang ku bendung sedari tadi pun akhirnya keluar begitu saja tanpa seizin ku

"kau sudah dengar kan jongin-ssi! Kekasihmu yang dulu sekarang sudah menjadi milikku! Hahaha menyedihkan sekali dirumu jongin-ssi! Kajja kyungsoo-ah kita pergi"

BRUUUK

Aku tersungkur. Seperti separuh nyawaku hilang entah kemana seiring dengan hilangnya kyungsoo dari hadapan ku.

Air mata itu … ingin rasanya aku hapus

Tangan mungil itu … ingin rasanya aku genggam dan tak ingin aku lepas

Kenapa bukan aku yang melakukan semua itu, kenapa harus namja itu yang mengambil apa yang aku inginkan? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Oh tuhan kuatkan aku

**Kai's POV END**

* * *

**Suho's POV**

'hah akhirnya aku bisa memiliki yeoja yang sangat aku cintai ini dari kai dan apa yang barusan kudengar? Dia bilang lebih mencintaiku daripada kai? Hahaha walaupun aku tau pasti itu hanya sandiwara tapi aku sangat menyukai kalimatnya itu. Beruntung sekali diriku hahahaha' batinku sambil menyeringai

"joonmyeon sunbaenim" aku tersadar dari pikiranku ketika dia memanggil nama ku

"ah, ne waeyo?" tanyaku sambil menatap sehangat mungkin padanya

"bisakah kau lepaskan genggaman mu dari tangan ku"

Ah! Kenapa harus kalimat itu yang terlontar!

"ah, ne mianhae" dengan terpaksa aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya

"soal yang tadi, aku hanya berpura pura, Jangan sekali kali kau menganggap nya serius sunbaenim"

"aku tau" jawabku singkat dan tetap menyunggingkan senyum kebanggan ku ini

Walaupun dia tidak mencintaiku sedikitpun, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memilikinya. Beruntungnya aku! Ini semua berkat hari itu

**Flashback**

At school canteen...

"M-MWO?!"

"iya baekki, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolong ayah ku dari renternir renternir itu "

"aku juga tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu kyungie, eotteokhae?"

"aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku baekki, kau mau mendengar ceritaku saja aku sudah sangat berterimakasih padamu"

"aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik untuk mu kyungie"

"ssst uljima, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku temui baekki"

'tak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan mereka. sepertinya dia sedang membicarakan orang yang tempo hari pengawalku tangkap. Ah lebih baik aku pastikan saja' aku pun segera mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi tuan lee assisten pribadiku

"yeobboseyo? Apa kemarin kau menangkap seseorang lagi?"

"_iya tuan"_

"siapa orang itu?"

"_dia tuan do dari daerah daegu tuan"_

"apa dia memiliki seorang putri yang bermata besar?

"_benar tuan. Putrinya juga sempat terlibat saat tuan do kami bawa"_

"baiklah kalau begitu"

'hahahaha kau akan menjadi milikku kyungsoo-ssi"

Skip time~

Keesokan harinya ..

TEEET TEEET TEEET

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku berjalan ke arah kelas 2-B tempat kyungsoo belajar

Tok tok tok

Akupun mengetuk pintu kelasnya dan mendapati sesosok namja yang sepertinya adalah ketua kelasnya.

"aku mencari do kyungsoo drai kelas 2-B"

"tunggu sebentar" jawabnya sambil meninggalkan ku dan berjalan ke tempat duduk kyungsoo

Aku melihat raut wajah kyungsoo yang kebingungan dan tidak lama kemudian dia sudah berada di depanku. Sungguh dia cantik sekali

"ada keperluan apa sunbanim mencari saya" Tanya nya sopan

"jung seongsaengnim memanggil anda untuk menemuinya" jawabku asal

"memangnya ada keperluan apa ya?"

"lebih jelasnya kau temui saja beliau"

"ah ne, tapi jung seongsaengnim ada dimana?"

"ikuti saja aku"

"oh, baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu sunbaenim"

"tidak sama sekali kyungsoo-ssi"

Kulihat sebelum ia mengikuti ku ia membisikan sesuatu untuk teman dekatnya itu, lalu dia mengikutiku. Ah polos sekali dia

"jeogiyo.. tapi kenapa jung seongsaengnim ingin bertemu denganku di tempat sesepi ini sunbaenim?" dapat ku lihat wajahnya menyimpan ketakutan

"bukan jung seongsaengnim yang ingin bertemu dengan mu kyungsoo-ssi, tapi aku"

BRUK

Aku mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok dan ku kunci badannya menggunakan lenganku agar dia tidak bergerak

"s-su-sun-sunbaenim kau sedang apa?"

Kulihat ekspresi O.O nya dan nada bicaranya yang gugup. Jelas saja! aku sedekat ini dengan nya dan aku yakin deru nafas ku pasti mengenai pipi putih nya sekarang bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa gugup dan takut? Ditempat sesepi ini aku hanya berdua dengannya

"kau.. putri dari tuan do kan?" tanyaku dengan lembut agar tidak menakutinya

"n-ne, b-bagaimana sunbaenim tahu hal itu?" jawabnya tanpa memndang kearah ku

"dia sedang di sekap bukan?"

"s-sunbanim" jawabnya dan akhirnya dia menatap mataku

"jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku tahu, aku tahu semua tentangmu kyungsoo-ssi"

"….."

"kau ingin melihat sesuatu ?"

"apa? Kau jangan bercanda sunbaenim ini tidak lucu'' jawabnya dengan gemetaran

''baiklah kalu kau penasaran" aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponselku lalu membuka video dan kutunjukan padanya

"…"

Tes tes

"appa"

Itulah kata pertama yang aku dengar dari bibir kissable nya

Pik

Kututup videonya dan mulai memandang gadis cantik yang sedang menangis dihadapanku ini.

"bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada ayahku?!"

"hmm tentu saja kyungsoo-ssi. Ayahmu sekarang berada di penambangan emas ayahku. Dan seperti yang sudah kau lihat tadi ayahmu sangat kelelahan. Dan kau tahu? Mereka semua yang ada disitu adalah orang yang di pekerjakan paksa oleh ayah ku tanpa gaji dan makanan. Makan pun hanya berapa hari sekali. Itu untuk melunasi hutang hutang mereka kyungsoo-ssi, dan itu termasuk ayahmu" jawabku tanpa dosa

"sunbaenim" air matanya kembali mengalir

"itulah mengapa keluarga ayahku kaya raya, karena kami hanya meraup untung tanpa membagi sedikit pun pada pekerjanya. Kejam bukan?"

PLAK

Kurasakan pipiku memanas karena tamparan nya

"kau kejam sekali sunbaenim!''

"terserah kau saja yang penting aku memiliki ayahmu, dan itu berarti aku juga memilikimu"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau menginginkan ayahmu terbebas bukan?"

"tidak usah kau tanya kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya! Cepat katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar ayahku bisa terbebas dari keluargamu itu!"

"mudah saja"

Aku mendekatkan kembali wajahku padanya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga kanan nya

"jadilah yeojachingu ku, dan akhiri hubunganmu dengan namjachingu mu itu"

Dan kulihat ia menatapku penuh dengan kebencian

"tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau! Aku akan membayar semua hutang ayahku pada keluargamu"

"terlambat untuk itu kyungsoo-ssi, aku tidak menginginkan uangmu lagi! Aku ingin memiliki mu!" masih ku sunggingkan senyuman ku

"aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!" ancam nya

"silahkan saja, jika kau ingin melihat ayahmu lebih menderita dari ini"

"aku kira kau orang baik baik sunbaenim"

"aku harap juga begitu kyungsoo-ssi"

"akan kuberi kau waktu kapan saja. Tapi kusarankan secepatnya agar ayahmu lebih cepat terbebas dari penderitaannya"

"…"

Akupun mulai meninggalkan nya sendirian hingga aku teringat sesuatu

"dan oh! Satu lagi! Jangan sampai oranglain tahu tentang bisnis kotor keluargaku ini kyungsoo-ssi. Dan sampai kalau itu terjadi, bukan ayahmu saja yang terkena bahaya, tapi orang orang tercintamu akan merasakan imbasnya! Arra? Cepatlah kembali ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi bel masuk pelajaran"

Aku pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali menuju kelasku. Dan melihat dia jatuh tersungkur

**Flashback END**

Sekelebat bayangan indah itu muncul begitu saja dan tak terasa aku telah mengantarkannya sampai di depan halte bus. Dia tetap menolak untuk aku antar pulang. Mungkin karena dia masih membenci ku.

"kau yakin tidak ingin aku antar?"

"ne, kau pulanglah jangan mengikutiku terus"

"iya, aku pasti pulang setelah aku melihat mu benar benar pulang"

"dasar keras kepala"

"ah itu bus nya datang"

"aku pulang dulu, terimakasih bantuan nya tadi. Tapi aku benar benar tidak suka melihatmu memukul kai. Awas saja kalau kau berani melukainya lagi"

" waah, beruntung sekali si kai itu, mempunyai yeojachingu sepertimu. Hahaha tenang saja, aku akan menuruti apapun permintaan mu" jawab ku

Dan kulihat ia memberikan death glare yang menurutku sangat indah itu. Kemudian ia menaiki bus yang berada di depan kami. Haaah dia masih membenciku saja aku sudah sangat senang, bagaimana kalau dia benar benar mencintaiku? Ah aku tidak bisa membayangkan nya.

**Suho's POV END**

* * *

**Author's POV**

Terlihat kyungsoo sedang menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Dan sesampainya dirumah ia melihat appanya sedang menatapnya intens

"kyungsoo-ah" tanya tuan do

"ne appa, waeyo"

"kau, apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri demi membesakan appa?" tanya tuan do sekali lagi dan membuat kyungsoo mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

'apa yang harus aku katakan? Jika aku berkata sesungguhnya appa pasti akan menyerahkan dirinya kembali pada keluarga suho sunbaenim itu… ah! Kenapa appa bertanya disaat yang tidak tepat? Ash! Eotteokkhae?! Seseorang bantulah aku!' batin kyungsoo

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry banget ini chap 3 maksa buat di upload hehehe. Tapi tetep minta review reader(s) nim semua ^^ kritik dan saran juga diharapkan. Gamsahamnida :D *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

"What Should I Do ?!"

Chapter 4

Title: "What Should I Do ?!"

Summary : Just read it and you'll know the story~

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai/kyungsoo) slight Sudo (Suho/D.O)

Other pairing : Chanbaek (Chanyeol/Baekhyun)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. It's just for a joke ^^

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo(s), informal, don't like don't read ^^

* * *

Preview story :

'apa yang harus aku katakan? Jika aku berkata sesungguhnya appa pasti akan menyerahkan dirinya kembali pada keluarga suho sunbaenim itu… ah! Kenapa appa bertanya disaat yang tidak tepat? Ash! Eotteokkhae?! Seseorang bantulah aku!' batin kyungsoo

* * *

Chapter 4

Happy reading ~

**Author's POV**

"ah! I-it-itu aku membayar semua hutang hutang appa dari pinajaman uang teman-temanku. Jadi kita bisa mengembalikan nya kapan saja. Dan aku rasa itu tidak membahayakan ku appa" jawab kyungsoo asal

"kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya tuan do

"a-aniya! Tentu saja tidak" jawab kyungsoo agak panik

"appa hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu terlibat dalam masalah appa, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu ne?"

"appa tenang saja, aku bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk ku dan keluargaku" jawab kyungsoo

"gomawo kyungsoo-ah, appa beruntung mempunya putri sepertimu. Kau adalah anugerah tuhan yang paling indah, setelah eomma mu tentunya. Hehehehe"

"appa ini ada ada saja" kyungsoo terkekeh geli

At kyungsoo's classroom …

"bagaimana kemarin? Apa yang kai katakan padamu?" tanya baekhyun

"dia benar-benar berubah baekki" terlihat raut wajah sedih kyungsoo

"berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"dia kemarin memperlakukan ku dengan kasar, menakutkan sekali"

"m-mwo?! Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa dia melukaimu?" tanya baekhyun posesif

"aniya, hanya saja aku yakin kai pasti sangat marah padaku saat ini baekki"

"waeyo?"

"saat kai memarahiku tiba-tiba saja joonmyeon sunbaenim datang dan memukul kai, lalu pada akhirnya aku mengatakan pada kai bahwa aku benar benar mencintai joonmyeon sunbaenim. Aku ini bodoh sekali! " terlihat kyungsoo mulai menitikan air matanya

"malang sekali kai, tapi kau jauh lebih menderita darinya kyungsoo-ah, jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu ne?"

"tapi walau bagaimanapun juga aku merasa kasihan padanya baekki, melihat wajahnya saja aku tak sanggup, aku masih mencintai nya sangat mencintai nya bahkan lebih dari biasanya. Eotheokkhae? Hiks hiks" kyungsoo terisak di pelukan baekhyun

"sssttt, uljima ne? ada aku disini kyungie-ah" baekhyun menepuk punggung kyungsoo iba

"gomawo baekkie-ah, aku beruntung mempunyai teman sepertimu, aku tidak tau lagi harus mencurahkan ini semua selain pada mu baekkie-ah"

"jangan sungkan kyungie-ah, kau juga sering membantuku"

* * *

Teng teng teng

Bel istirahat SM High school pun berbunyi. Terlihat siswa-siswi SM High school tersebut tengah berkerumun melihat secarik kertas yang sepertinya menarik itu.

"hei kai sini sini!" teriak chanyeol yang tertarik dengan aksi berkerumun yang dilakukan siwa-siswi SM High school itu.

"apalagi?! Apa kau ingin membuat mood ku makin rusak hari ini!" jawab kai ketus

"ah aniya, coba kita lihat papan pengumuman. Sepertinya ada hal menarik. Lihat saja mereka sampai berdesakan seperti itu!" ungkap chanyeol

"kau lihat lah sendiri! Aku malas! Aku kelas dulu" jawab kai dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian *poor chanyeol*

"dasar anak itu" omel (?) chanyeol

Meanwhile ..

"eh kyungie! Lihat itu?! Kenapa banyak anak berkumpul disana? Sepertinya ada hal menarik. Ayo kita lihat" ajak baekhyun terlampau girang

"aku malas baekki, kau sendiri saja ne?" jawab kyungsoo

"ah, jebal kyungie-ah aku ingin sekali melihatnya, kalau aku sendirian nanti aku diculik bagaimana?"

Dan kyungsoo langsung sweatdrop seketika

"omo, baekkie kau ini ada ada saja! Mana mungkin ada yang menculikmu di tengah kerumunan seperti itu?" kyungsoo terkekeh geli

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"yasudah kalau begitu" jawab baekhyun ketus dan pergi dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan keras (?)

'ckckckck baekki ini' batin kyungsoo

"permisi permisi, kau sudah lihat kan? Permisi ya" terdengar suara baekhyun dan langsung menerobos kerumunan itu

"huaaaaa apa ini?!" cengo baekhyun

"pesta perayaan ulang tahun sekolah?" jawabnya sendiri

'aku harus segera member tahu kyungsoo!' batin baekhyun kemudian keluar dari kerumunan itu secara tidak elitnya (?) hingga …

BRUK

"aduuuuuh!" teriak baekhyun

'sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu' batinnya. Kemudian ia mendongak keatas dan mendapati namja berperawakan tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik itu. Dan sepertinya tidak asing dimata nya.

"ah, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ujar baekhyun sambil membungkuk 90' berulangkali dan berharap namja yang ditabraknya ini mau mengampuninya (?)

"ah, gwaenchana baekhyun-ssi"

"eh, kau tau namaku?"

"tentu saja"

"bagaimana bisa"

"bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalmu jika kai terus menceritakan kyungsoo dan temannya baekhyun"

"ah! Kau temannya kai ya, hehehehehe kyungie juga sering menceritakan kai dan kau. Maaf ya aku memang mudah lupa" jawab baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu

"gwaenchana, oh iya yang kau lihat di papan pengunguman tadi apa?"

"ah itu, sekolah kita merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya pekan nanti, siswa siswi wajib menghadirinya'" jawab baekhyun

"oh begitu, tapi kenapa kau kesini sendirian?"

"kyungie tidak mau aku ajak kesini, jadi dia masih dikelas. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak bersama kai?"

"alasannya sama spertimu baekhyun-ssi"

TENG TENG TENG

"ah chanyeol-ssi, sepertinya aku harus segera masuk kelas, tak apa kan?"

"tentu saja, aku juga ingin kembali ke kelas. Dan terimakasih informasinya baekhyun-ssi"

"bukan apa-apa, senang berbincang denganmu chanyeol-ssi"

"nado, sampai jumpa"

Terlihat chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan masuk kelas mereka masing-masing dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

**At kai's classroom**

"hei kai!" dengan tidak santainya chanyeol berteriak dan berlari menuju bangkunya dengan kai. Dan sontak kai terlonjak kaget

"kau ini! Bisa tidak sih tidak teriak-teriak seperti itu setiap hari?!" protes kai

"ash! Kau ini cerewet sekali! Hei aku ini sedang senang tau tidak?!"

"tidak"

"kau tidak ingin tau?"

"tentu saja tidak"

"aish kau ini! Yasudah kalau begitu aku ceritakan saja"

"dasar keras kepala" gumam kai

"kau tahu? Tadi saat aku ingin melihat papan pengunguman teman dekat kyungsoo itu tidak sengaja menabrakku saat dia sedang keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang. Dan kau tau kai?! Dilihat secara dekat seperti tadi dia sangat manis! Lebih manis dari yang aku kira" curhat chanyeol secara sepihak dan mulai menyengir ala happy virus khasnya itu

"lalu kau, melihat kyungsoo tidak?!" tanya kai mendadak antusias

"ash! Kau ini! Aku kan sedang becerita tentang baekhyun! kyungsoo tidak ikut dengannya. Jadi tadi dia sendirian. Huaaa sayang sekali saat itu bel masuk langsung berbunyi"

"lalu apa yang kau lihat dari papan pengunguman itu?"

"kau ini?! Hmmm sekolah akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya akhir pekan. Semua siswa wajib mengahadirinya. Kau ikutlah"

"untuk apa bila tidak ada kyungsoo" jawab kai malas

"sudah ikuti saja, ini juga untuk nilai kegiatan sekolah''

"terserah kau saja lah"

"ash! Kau ini!"

**At kyungsoo's classroom**

"ah baekkie-ah lama sekali melihatnya"

"…" baekhyun terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya dalam

"kau ini kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo heran

"kyungie-ah" baekhyun pun akhirnya buka suara dan menatap kyungsoo

"hey hey! Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu? Kau sakit? ayo aku antar ke ruang kesehatan" ucap kyungsoo bertubi tubi

"aniya, aku tidak sakit"

"lalu kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu?"

"tadi saat aku keluar dari kerumunan itu, aku tidak sengaja menabrak chanyeol, teman kai yang tinggi sekali itu kyungie" jawab baekhyun masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya

"lalu?! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa dia memukul mu?" tanya kyungsoo posesif

"aniya kyungie, hanya saja jika dilihat dari dekat seperti itu dia sangat tampan" dan rona merah di pipi baekhyun pun semakin menjadi jadi

"ah, kau sedang jatuh cinta ne?" tanya kyungsoo menggoda baekhyun

"ah kyungsoo, apa apaan kau ini" baekhyun memukul pelan pundak kyungsoo

"hehehe, hondae, apa kau melihat kai?"

"aniya, chanyeol hanya sendirian"

"oh , pengunguman apa yang kau lihat tadi baekki?"

"oh iya aku hampir lupa, pekan nanti sekolah kita akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya, semua siswa wajib hadir, dan itu untuk nilai kegiatan sekolah" jelas baekhyun

"apa harus berpasangan?"

Baekhyunpun mengedikan bahunya tanda tak tahu

Skip time~

* * *

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan di sekolah itu

"kajja kyungie, kita pulang. Kau akan menjemput sehun?"

"entahlah sepertinya begitu"

"baiklah kajja" ajak baekhyun kemudian menggandeng tangan kyungsoo

Saat mereka keluar dari kelas dan sampai di tengah lapangan sekolah, tiba tiba saja ada seseorang menghampiri mereka

"kyungsoo-ssi" panggil namja tersebut

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun pun menoleh ke sumber suara

"joonmyeon sunbaenim" jawab kyungsoo kaget

"bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearah temannya, baekhyun

"aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang kyungie, aku pergi dulu ya" jawab baekhyun langsung meningggalkan kyungsoo berdua dengan suho. Karena baekhyun tidak ingin ikut terlibat dalam urusan mereka.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya kyungsoo

"pesta ulang tahun sekolah nanti datanglah bersama ku"

"aku tidak berminat untuk datang. Cari saja yang lain" jawab kyungsoo ketus

"terserah kau saja. Aku tetap akan menjemput mu nanti." balas suho dan langsung meninggalkan kyungsoo

"dasar keras kepala!" gumam kyungsoo

Meanwhile ..

"kyungie lama sekali sih" gumam baekhyun sambil mempotkan bibir nya

"ah, baekhyun-ssi'' panggil seorang namja

"oh, chanyeol-ssi" baekhyun pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati namja yang sukses membuatnya blushing seharian

"kau sendirian? Mana kyungsoo?"

"em, i-itu dia ada sedikit urusan, kau sendiri kenapa tidak bersama kai?" baekhyun balik bertanya

"dia langsung kabur begitu bel sekolah berbunyi" jawab chanyeol dengan wajah kesal

"oh begitu, aku kasihan melihat kai seperti itu, sungguh tidak seperti kai yang aku kenal dulu"

"iya, akupun merindukan kai yang dulu"

"hmmmm" baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat

"emm, baekhyun-ssi"

"ne, waeyo?"

"pesta ulang tahun sekolah nanti, kau datang kan?" tanya chanyeol tiba tiba

"entahlah, aku akan ikut jika kyungsoo ikut. Karena jika dia tidak ikut aku akan sendirian nanti"

"datanglah bersamaku ke pesta nanti" ujar chanyeol

Blush

Pipi baekhyun merona seketika

"m-mwo?" tanya baekhyun gugup

"kalau kau tidak keberatan, pesta nanti datanglah bersamaku, namun jika kau menolaknya aku tak keberatan"

'bagaimana ini kenapa jantungku berdegup secepat ini? Ash eotheokkhae?! Kyungieeee tolong aku!' batin baekhyun

"emm emm i-itu, baiklah aku mau" jawab baekhyun malu malu

"jinja?! Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

"tapi apa aku tidak merepotkanmu chanyeol-ssi?"

"tentu saja tidak" jawab chanyeol sambil menebarkan senyuman manisnya *huaaa namu nosebleed* #plaaaak

"baekki-ah" terdengar teriakan kyungsoo

"kyungie-ah" baekhyun pun melambai lambaikan tangan nya

"ah, chanyeol-ah kau disini juga?" tanya kyungsoo

"i-iya" jawab chanyeol

"kau sendirian?"

"ne, kai sudah pulang duluan"

"kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami?" ajak kyungsoo

"ah, tidak perlu kyungsoo-ah, lain kali saja, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ne? sampai jumpa" chanyeolpun bergegas pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"kenapa wajahmu merah ? Apa gara-gara chanyeol lagi?" kyungsoo kembali menggoda baekhyun

"ash! Kau ini apa-apaan kyungie" jawab baekhyun malu-malu

"sudah jawab saja.. hehehehe apa yang dia katakan?"

"emm di-dia mengajakku untuk datang bersama ke pesta nanti" jawab baekhyun yang semakin merona hebat

"hahahaha chukkae chukkae, akhirnya kau dapat pasangan baekki"

"kau ini menyebalkan" jawab baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda baekki, chanyeol anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, jadi jangan takut ne? hahahaha"

"sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Kajja! Nanti sehun menunggumu"

"hahahaha baekki, baekki kau ini lucu sekali"

Tak terasa 3 hari telah berlalu, kini saatnya hari yang ditunggu tunggu sebagian siswa siswi SM High school. Ya! Hari ini adalah hari dilaksanakan nya pesta ulang tahun sekolah mereka

"kyungie, aku deg degan ini. Eotheokkhae?!" rancau baekhyun

"tenang saja baekki, chanyeol itu anak yang mudah diajak bicara, kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya."

"kira-kira baju apa yang harus aku kenakan?"

"pakai saja yang sekiranya nyaman baekki"

"hmm baiklah, kau sendiri akan datang bersama siapa?"

"joonmyeon sunbaenim, baekki"

"hmmm sayang sekali"

"ne, padahal aku ingin sekali datang bersama kai nanti"

"tak apa lah kyungie, kau datang saja. Kau kan bisa memperhatikan kai selama pesta berlangsung. Jarang jarang kan kai memakai jas hitam dan celana kain? Pasti dia akan terlihat tampan"

"tapi tampan nya tidak melebihi chanyeol kan?" goda kyungsoo

"ash kau ini! Jangan menggodaku terus seperti itu kyungie!"

Tiba tiba kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun segera mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat ada satu pesan masuk.

**From :** jonginnie :*

**Subject :** -

**Message :** apa kau akan datang nanti malam?

Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat kyungsoo mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya

**To :** jonginnie :*

**Subject :** -

**Message :** ne, aku akan datang

**Send~**

Hening ..

"Siapa kyungie?" tanya baekhyun

"jongin baekkie"

"mwo? Apa dia masih bisa mengirimi mu pesan setelah kejadian kemarin?"

"ne, baekki, sepertinya dia tidak bisa melupakan ku"

Skip time ~

* * *

Teng Teng Teng

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi semua siswa siswi SM High school berhamburan keluar

"hei kai!" teriak chanyeol

"mwo?" Jawab kai ketus

"apa kau akan datang nanti malam?"

"molla"

"datang saja ne? kau bisa menari atau menyanyi disana"

"aku tidak berminat, sudahlah aku tidak ingin datang"

"kau yakin?"

….

"sepertinya aku akan datang chanyeol-ah" jawab kai tiba-tiba

"m-mwo? Kenapa berubah fikiran secepat itu?"

"karena aku …"

.

.

.

TBC

Gaje? Memaaaaang TT ash molla,molla -_- oh iya, buat readers nim yang review chapter sebelumnya udah namu bales lewat PM hehehe.

Review juseyo.. Gamsahamnida ^^ *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

"What Should I Do ?!"

Chapter 5

Title: "What Should I Do ?!"

Summary : "Noona, sebesar apapun usahamu untuk membuatku membencimu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya.''— bad so bad summary -_- read more please~

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai/kyungsoo) slight Sudo (Suho/D.O)

Other pairing : Chanbaek (Chanyeol/Baekhyun)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. It's just for a joke ^^

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo(s), informal, don't like don't read ^^

Preview story :

Teng Teng Teng

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi semua siswa siswi SM High school berhamburan keluar

"hei kai!" teriak chanyeol

"mwo?!" Jawab kai ketus

"apa kau akan datang nanti malam?"

"molla"

"datang saja ne? kau bisa menari atau menyanyi disana"

"aku tidak berminat, sudahlah aku tidak ingin datang"

"kau yakin?"

….

"sepertinya aku akan datang chanyeol-ah" jawab kai tiba-tiba

"m-mwo? Kenapa berubah fikiran secepat itu?"

"karena aku …"

Chapter 5

Happy Reading ..

**Author's POV**

"karena aku ... ingin membuat kyungsoo kembali padaku"

"dengan cara apa?" tanya chanyeol

"kau akan tahu nanti" jawab kai

…

"kyungsoo-ssi" teriak suho dikejauhan

"ne?" jawab kyungsoo ketus

"pukul enam nanti aku akan menjemputmu ne?" ajak suho

"tidak perlu, kita bertemu saja di gedung pesta nanti, setelah sampai aku akan menghubungimu"

"ayolah kyungsoo-ssi, aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan"

"dasar keras kepala, terserah kau sajalah"

"baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam" suho pun pergi dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya

At Night ..

TOK TOK TOK

Krrrriieet pintu pun terbuka

Terlihat suho tercengang melihat pemandangan di depan matanya kini. Seorang yeoja yang sangat ia cintai sekarang berubah menjadi yeoja cantik bak seorang putri kerajaan. Kyungsoo yang mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan lengan, rambut hitam nya yang terurai dan dihiasi pita putih di samping kanan rambutnya, dan juga ia memakai high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Menggambarkan dirinya semakin terlihat pure and natural dimata suho

"apa yang kau lihat? Jika aku terlihat aneh, lebih baik tidak usah datang saja"

"a-an-aniya, kau benar benar cantik kyungsoo-ssi" terang suho dengan senyuman angelicnya yang tiba tiba datang menghiasi wajahnya

"kajja, kita berangkat sudah hampir terlambat"

"kajja"

Merekapun memulai perjalanan mereka menuju gedung dilaksanakan nya pesta ulang tahun sekolah mereka

Skip time~

**Convention Hall ..**

"nah sudah sampai, kau tunggulah disini"

Terlihat suho berlarian kecil menuju pintu mobil samping kirinya. Ia pun membuka pintu itu dan menjulurkan tangan nya agar kyungsoo menggandeng tangannya.

"malam ini saja, kau bersedia menjadi tuan putriku kyungsoo-ssi"

Dengan berat hati, kyungsoo menerima permintaan sunbae nya itu. dan mereka pun berjalan menuju gedung sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan menjadi pusat perhatian

"h-hei kai! Coba lihat?!" chanyeol pun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kai agar ia juga melihat apa yang chanyeol lihat

JLEB

yah, mungkin kata itulah yang sesuai untuk mengungkapkan isi hati kai. Serasa ada ribuan samurai menancap di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang yeojachingu nya tampil secantik itu bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja rupawan dan kaya raya itu. terlihat sangat serasi dan itu membuatnya gusar.

"kau mau kemana kai?" tanya chanyeol menghentikan langkah kai

"aku ingin mencari udara segar" jawab kai ketus

'kau harus kuat kai ! Aku yakin kyungsoo noona masih mencintai mu' batin kai sambil mengepalkan tangannya

….

"chanyeol-ssi" teriak seorang yeoja

"ne?" jawab chanyeol

"kai kenapa?" tanya yeoja tadi

"mungkin dia marah melihat kyungsoo dan suho sunbaenim datang bersama malam ini" jawab chanyeol

"hmm kasian sekali kai"

"selamat malam hadirin semuanya. Akhirnya kita dapat berkumpul bersama dalam moment paling berharga untuk sekolah kita ini."

Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan semua orang yang hadir dalam acara itu.

"mari saya bacakan susunan acaranya" ucap mc

Skip time~

"dan di akhir acara kita bisa melihat teman teman kita menampilkan bakat mereka disini, dan langsung saja acara malam ini kita mulai"

Skip time~

"sunbaenim" terdengar suara kyungsoo

"ne? waeyo?" jawab suho

"aku bosan, aku keluar sebentar"

"biar aku temani"

"tidak perlu, kau bersama teman teman mu saja"

"kau tidak papa tidak aku temani? Diluar sangat dingin"

"aku hanya keluar sebentar, kalau aku kedinginan aku juga kembali lagi"

"baiklah, jaga dirimu ne?"

"hm" jawab kyungsoo acuh

…

"kyungie-ah" terdengar teriakan baekhyun

"oh, baekki-ah" terlihat kyungsoo melambaikan tangan nya

"uwaaa neoneun neomu yeppeo" ucap baekhyun

"ah, biasa saja. Kau juga tidak kalah cantik baekki"

"ah, aku iri padamu, kau bisa secantik ini" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"hahahaha kau jauh lebih cantik malam ini. Belum lagi, kau ditemani chanyeol yang tampan itu hahahaha benar-benar pasangan serasi" goda kyungsoo

"ash kyungie aku dan dia hanya berteman tidak lebih, aku juga hanya menemaninya"

"tapi aku lihat chanyeol benar benar mencintaimu baekki"

"m-mwo? Ah kau sok tahu sekali"

"memang benar begitu"

"baekhyun-ssi" terdengar teriakan chanyeol

"hei lihat dia berlari kearahmu baekki"

Seketika baekhyun membelakakan matanya lebar

"kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu daritadi"

"ah, aku ti-tidak kemana-mana, aku hanya pergi menemui kyungie"

"oh, kyungsoo-ah kau cantik sekali malam ini"

"tapi tidak lebih cantik dari baekhyun kan ?" goda kyungsoo

"a-ah i-itu, kalian sama sama cantik ko"

"bohong! Jelas jelas kau ingin mengatakan baekhyun mu itu lebih cantik"

"i-iya sih memang, hehehe" chanyeol pun salah tingkah. Dan seketika baekhyun blushing ria

"hahahaha kalian ini lucu sekali! Ya, chanyeol-ah cepatlah jadi namjachingu nya, atau kau akan terlambat nanti"

"e-eh, a-apa maksudnya?"

"hahahaha sudah ya, aku pergi dulu, kalian lanjutkan saja" jawab kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang mulai merasa canggung

"e-em, baekhyun-ssi"

"n-ne, chanyeol-ssi"

"apa aku boleh memanggilmu baekhyun saja? Aku rasa umur kita tidak terpaut jauh, dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat"

BLUSH

"e-eh i-itu, tentu saja boleh, chanyeol-ssi"

"kau hanya perlu memanggilku chanyeol saja"

"e-em baiklah"

"kajja, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman temanku"

"ah, ne"

At backyard

"huaaaah disini nyaman sekali!" kata kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah berada di halaman belakang gedung

"kenapa joonmyeon sunbaenim memperkenalkanku pada teman-temannya? Tidak tahukah dia aku sangat bosan? Huh! Menyebalkan" gumam kyungsoo

'aku merindukanmu kai' batin kyungsoo

Drap drap drap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati kyungsoo

"noona?"

Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke sumber suara

"j-jo-jongin-ah" jawab kyungsoo gugup

"kau, kenapa sendirian disini? Cuacanya sangat dingin"

'bahkan dia masih memperhatikan ku, oh jebal kai, jangan buat aku menangis disaat seperti ini' batin kyungsoo

"aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar jongin-ah, dan juga aku tidak kedinginan''

"masuklah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

"bukan urusanmu kai"

'oh pantaskah aku lontarkan kalimat ini? Disaat aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini?' batin kyungsoo

"kau benar benar berubah noona"

"itulah yang aku harapkan jongin-ah"

"aku harap kau bisa jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri noona"

Kai pun meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian ditengah dinginnya malam

Tes tes

Dan tanpa disadari kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya.

"mianhae jongin-ah, nan jeongmal saranghae" gumam kyungsoo. Ia pun segera masuk kembali ke gedung setelah menghapus jejak air matanya

…..

"oh kyungsoo-ssi" teriak suho dari kejauhan

"gwaenchana? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya suho posesif

"gwaenchanayo, aku hanya pusing" jawab kyungsoo asal

"sudah kubilang di luar sangat dingin! Dan juga tangan mu dingin sekali" ujar suho sambil menggenggam tangan kyungsoo. Dan tanpa mereka sadari kai melihat adegan romantis itu. dan kyuungsoo pun melihat tatapan benci kai. Ia pun dengan sengaja memeluk suho agar kai semakin membenci dirinya

'mianhae kai, jeongmal mianhae' batin kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

Suho yang dipeluk secara mendadak oleh kyungsoo pun merasa terkejut sekaligus senang. Dan ia tidak membuang kesempatan ini. Ia pun membalas pelukkan kyungsoo dengan penuh kehangatan. Kai yang melihat itu pun semakin geram dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Melihat kai yang menangis itu, kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukan nya dan raut wajah kecewa jelas tergambar pada raut wajah suho. Dan ketika kyungsoo kembali menoleh kearah kai, ia tidak mendapati sosok yang ia cari disana.

….

"ya hadirin sekalian, akan tampil sesaat lagi seorang siswa dari kelas 2-D. ya langsung saja kita sambut Kim Jongin" terdengar riuh penonton saat kai naik keatas panggung

'm-mwo? Kai? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya

"selamat malam semuanya. Sekarang saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menorehkan banyak kenangan indah yang pernah saya alami bersama seseorang yang sangat saya sayangi. Dan sekarang ia sudah menghilang dari kehidupanku, namun andai ia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membencinya sebagaimana ia membenciku. Noona, sebesar apapun usahamu untuk membuatku membencimu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Dan lagu ini, aku persembahkan untukmu karena kau malam ini membuatku sangat merindukan mu"

'kai, kenapa kau seperti ini?' batin kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca menahan air matanya.

_**deoneun mangseoliji ma jebal  
nae simjangeul geodoo-eoga  
geurae nalkaro-ulsurog chohwa  
dalbitjochado nooneul gameun bam  
**_

_**na anin dareun namja-yeotdamyeon  
huegeuk an-eue han gujeol-ieotdeo-ramyeon  
neoye geu saramgua baggun sangcheo modu taewuobeoryeo  
**_

_**Baby don't cry, tonight  
eodumi geodhigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry, tonight  
eobseotdeon il-i dwell geoya  
**_

_**moolgeo-poom-i dueneun geoseun niga aniya,  
ggeutnae molla ya hae deon  
So baby don't cry, cry  
nae sarangi neol jikilteni**_

_**EXO K– Baby Don't Cry  
**_

"terima kasih" ucap kai diakhir lagunya dan sedikit menitikkan air matanya

Dan suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang mendengarnya pun mencairkan suasana mengharukan yang telah terjadi. Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang terbawa suasana menyedihkan itu

Tes tes tes

Kyungsoo pun menangis mengingat masa lalu indahnya dengan kai lewat lagu yang kai bawakan. Dan sebelum kai meninggalkan panggung ia sedikit memandang kearah kyungsoo dan di dapatinya kyungsoo yang sedang menahan tangisannya susah payah.

'mengapa jadi rumit seperti ini?' batin kyungsoo

"kyungsoo-ssi" suho pun mencoba menepuk pundak kyungsoo dan mencoba menenangkan nya. Kyungsoo pun segera menepis gerakan suho

"puas kau?" ujar kyungsoo sekilas sambil menatap tajam kearah suho lalu pergi meninggalkannya

…..

"mengapa jadi seperti ini? Kyungie-ah hiks hiks" baekhyun terisak

"sssttt.. uljima, mereka pasti bisa menghadapi masa-masa sulit ini baekhyun-ah" tenang chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun yang sedang terisak

"chanyeol-ah, aku memang teman yang tidak berguna"

"aniya, kau sangat berguna, hanya saja bukan sekarang waktunya. Biarkan mereka memutuskan sendiri apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Ssstt… uljima" tenang chanyeol sambil menepuk pelan punggung baekhyun

Terlihat kai yang berjalan tergontai menuju taman belakang

"hiks hiks kenapa aku secengeng ini?! Kai! Kau ini namja kenapa seperti ini?! Memalukkan!" rutuk kai

"kau tidak cengeng jongin-ssi" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi kai

"kau?!"

"namja dimana pun akan menangis jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini.. bahkan yang melihatnya saja sampai menangis, ckckckck menyedihkan sekali kau jongin-ssi"

"diamlah joonmyeon!" geram kai

"yeojachingu mu itu akan selamanya menjadi milikku. Jadi kau cari saja yang lain"

"cih! Jangan harap kau! Terus saja bermimpi! Dia tidak akan mencintaimu!"

"kita lihat saja kenyataannya jongin-ssi" jawab suho lalu pergi meninggalkan kai

"aaaarrrrrgggh!" teriak kai

Terlihat kyungsoo yang berlari ke atap gedung yang sepi dimana tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan melihatnya. Karena menurutnya tempat ini sangat pas untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dan sedihnya. Ia melihat pemandangan kota seoul dimalam hari lewat atap gedung itu

"hiks..hiks.. jongin-ah hiks, kenapa kau tidak bisa membenciku? Hiks.. wae jongin-ah? Apa aku kurang jahat padamu? kumohon bencilah aku, agar aku tak melihatmu menderita seperti ini, jangan buat aku menyesal telah memilih pilihan ini hiks.. jongin-ah saranghae jeongmal saranghae" kyungsoo pun menumpahkan semua kesedihannya disini. Ia menangis sekencang kencangnya selagi ada kesempatan.

Cklek

Terdengar seperti seseorang membuka pintu atap gedung itu. dan tanpa kyungsoo sadari seseorang tengah menghampirinya. Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk lututnya itu tidak bergeming juga.

"kyungsoo-ssi"

Perlahan kyungsoo pun mendongakkan kepalanya menemui sumber suara. Dan didapatinya namja yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia temui di dunia ini.

"…" kyungsoo pun kembali memeluk lututnya

"mianhae kyungsoo-ssi apakah rasanya sesakit itu?" tanya suho sambil berjongkok di depan kyungsoo

"hiks, wae? Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku sunbaenim?" tanya kyungsoo masih menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya

"molla, bukankah setiap orang berhak untuk mencintai siapa saja kyungsoo-ssi?"

"tapi kenapa harus aku? Apa kau juga tidak merasa menderita, jika pasangan mu tidak mencintaimu sedikitpun?" kyungsoo pun mulai berani menatap manik suho

"kau berbeda kyungsoo-ssi, salahkan saja dirimu sendiri yang terlalu indah dimata ku. Dan kau sungguh tidak mencintaiku sedikit pun?" tanya suho

"aniya, aku hanya mencintai kai. Apalagi dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan pada kami. Aku semakin mencintainya dan semakin membencimu sunbaenim!"

"oh, jadi kau tidak mencintaiku sedikitpun dan tidak akan berubah? Arra, terserah padamu aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya kyungsoo-ssi"

"aku akan membayar semua hutang hutang ayahku! Agar kau melepaskanku!"

"terserah, aku tidak akan butuh uangmu, bayar sebanyak apapun terserah padamu. Aku punya banyak cara untuk mendapatkan mu kyungsoo-ssi"

"michi! Akan kulaporkan bisnis illegal keluargamu!"

"silahkan aku tidak peduli! Aku memang sudah gila karenamu"

"kumohon lepaskan aku sunbaenim" kyungsoo pun makin terisak

"tidak akan. Dan kau akan menjadi milkku sepenuhnya malam ini kyungsoo-ssi"

"m-mwo? A-ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya hasilnya tidak memuaskan -_- namu lagi buntu nih -_- mikiran tugas yang tak kunjung jera(?) dan silih berganti mengisi hari hari namu #plaaaaaak abaikan -_-

tapi walau bagaimanapun juga review reader(s) sangat berharga ^^ gomawo *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

"What Should I Do ?!"

Chapter 6

Title: "What Should I Do ?!"

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai/kyungsoo) slight Sudo (Suho/D.O)

Other pairing : Chanbaek (Chanyeol/Baekhyun)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. It's just for a joke ^^

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo(s), informal, don't like don't read ^^

* * *

Preview story :

"kumohon lepaskan aku sunbaenim" kyungsoo pun makin terisak

"tidak akan. Dan kau akan menjadi milkku sepenuhnya malam ini kyungsoo-ssi"

"m-mwo? A-ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

* * *

Chapter 6

Happy reading ~

"m-mwo? A-ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"memilikimu chagiya"

Kyungsoo pun terkaget ketika mendapati wajah suho yang semakin mendekat padanya. Ia sudah terpojokan sekarang

Grep

Suho pun mencengkram bahu kyungsoo dengan erat dan pasti terasa sakit itu. kyungsoo pun membulatkan matanya

"su-sunbaenim apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Appo!" teriak kyungsoo

"apa kau bilang? Melepaskanmu? Tidak akan kyungsoo-ah! Kau milkku sekarang" suho pun menyunggingkan senyuman mengerikan yang pernah kyungsoo lihat

"kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan aku jebal!" kyungsoo pun kembali menangis dan bergetar semakin hebat karena ketakutan

"kenapa kau gemetaran seperti ini? Apa kau kedinginan?" masih dengan suho yang bersmirk

Kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ckckckck kau ini munafik sekali!" suho pun membelai halus surai hitam kyungsoo

"lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak kyungsoo dan coba membrontak. Namun sayang tenaganya lagi lagi tidak bisa mengalahkan cengkraman suho yang begitu kuat

Breeeet

Suho merobek lengan dress kanan milik kyungsoo

"apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Jebal" kyungsoo pun menangis sejadi jadinya

"dengan cara ini kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya! Hahaha"

Bruuuk

Suho pun menindih tubuh rapuh kyungsoo dan mencoba melakukan hal 'itu' pada nya

"su-sunbaenim jebal jangan lakukan 'itu' pada ku'' kyungsoo pun mencoba memelas agar suho mau melepaskannya

"salahkan dirimu yang tidak mau mencintaiku! Aku sudah bersabar selama ini padamu! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Cih! Aku tidak tahan lagi chagi"

"su-sunbaenim"

"dan itu semua karenamu chagi" suho pun mencoba untuk mencium kyungsoo hingga …

BUGH

'oh tuhan terima kasih' batin kyungsoo dengan mata nya yang masih tertutup

"beraninya kau menyentuh kyungsoo! aaaargh! Rasakan ini!"

'kai' batin kyungsoo

BUGH BUGH

"apa yang kau lakukan! Dia itu milikku! Kami melakukannya atas dasar saling mencintai!" bohong suho

"kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya berteriak hah?! Dasar namja kurang ajar!"

"tahu apa kau?! Dasar bocah sialan mengganggu saja" suho pun meringis kesakitan

"mwo?! Aku sialan?! Kau yang sialan pabo! Hanya berani melawan perempuan! Hiyaaa"

BUGH BUGH

Perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Kai yang tentu saja marah melihat kyungsoo diperlakukan tidak pantas seperti itu. Ia memukul wajah tampan seorang namja yang hampir saja merusak masa depan yeoja yang sangat ia sayangi. Sampai pada akhirnya suho pun pingsan karena pukulan kai yang begitu kuat dan hampir membunuhnya.

Drap drap drap

"noona .. gwaenchaena?" ucap kai halus mendekati kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk lututnya dengan erat

"hiks hiks hiks" terdengar kyungsoo terisak hebat

"noona, uljima. Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.. sssttt uljimayo" kai pun mendekap hangat kyungsoo dan mencoba menenangkannya

'kau sangat ketakutan ya noona. Tidak akan kubiarkan suho melakukan ini lagi padamu!' batin kai yang merasakan tubuh kyungsoo bergetar hebat

"hiks.. hiks.. jongin-ah" kungsoo pun membalas pelukan kai dengan erat. Seakan akan ia takut kehilangan kai

"ssssttt.. uljima, dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Jangan takut lagi ne? ada aku disini sssttt.." kai menepuk pelan punggung kyungsoo

"hiks hiks" kyungsoo makin terisak

"lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini sebelum dia sadarkan diri" ajak kai

"hiks hiks hiks"

"omo noona, bajumu kenapa seperti itu? ash!"

"….."

Dengan sigap kai langsung melepas jas nya dan memakaikannya pada kyungsoo. Dan sekarang hanya rompi dan kemaja putih saja yang kai kenakan

"ini, pakai ini saja. Kajja, disini sangat dingin" kai pun merangkul kyungsoo

"gomawo jongin-ah, tapi apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"aniya, aku ini namja noona" kai pun terkekeh ringan

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan atap gedung itu dan meninggalkan suho yang masih pingsan.

"jongin-ah kenapa kau bisa sampai ke atap gedung?"

"aku hanya ingin melepaskan semua kesedihan ku disana noona, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaramu "

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah kai yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Dan sepertinya pelupuk matanya sudah tergenang air mata

"mianhae jongin-ah" gumam kyungsoo namun masih dapat di dengar kai

"untuk apa noona?" sekarang giliran kai yang menatap kyungsoo yang terus menunduk

"aku sudah menyakitimu selama ini"

Kai pun tersenyum manis dan ia membalikkan badan kyungsoo agar menghadap nya.

"noona tatap aku" pinta kai masih dengan senyumannya

Kyungsoo pun mengangkat kepalanya dan ternyata ia sedang menangis.

"sudah kubilang jangan menagis lagi" ucap kai sambil menghapus jejak air mata kyungsoo

"minhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku terlalu jahat padamu jongin-ah, tapi kenapa kau tidak membenciku?" ucap kyungsoo

"noona, sebesar apapun kau membenciku, kau mencoba menjauhiku, dan sebesar apapun usahamu agar aku bisa membencimu itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rasa cintaku padamu" jawab kai dengan senyuman manisnya itu

Tes tes tes

Melihat kyungsoo yang menangis penuh dengan penyesalan, kai pun memeluk kyungsoo. Terdengar isakan kyungsoo yang tidak kunjung berhenti

"aku sudah mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan suho sunbaenim"

"…"

"kau tidak usah takut, aku bisa melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib atas perbuatannya tadi. Jika dia tetap tidak mau melepaskan mu"

"hiks hiks"

"uljimayo noona, sampai kapan kau akan menangis seperti ini? Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil saja" kai pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"kau tidak marah padaku jongin-ah? Mianhae harus mengorbankan mu demi keluargaku"

"yang penting kau masih mencintaiku itu sudah cukup noona"

"jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah jongin-ah. Pukul saja aku" kyungsoo pun mengangkat tangan kai dan mencoba memukul mukulkan pada kepalanya

"hentikan noona" kai pun dengan mudahnya menjauhkan tangannya dari kyungsoo

"kau ingin aku menghukum mu ?" tanya kai

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk

"baiklah jika itu mau mu. Hukuman apa yang kau inginkan?"

"terserah padamu, asal itu dapat menebus semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukkan" jawab kyungsoo

"apa saja?" tanya kai

"ne" jawab kyungsoo

"jangan protes ne?"

"arra"

Kaipun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo lalu

CUP

Kai mencium bibir kyungsoo sekilas. Kyungsoo pun kaget dan membelakakan matanya

"itu hukuman untukmu karena membuatku sangat merindukan mu noona"

"jongin-ah"

"jangan protes! Atau akan kutambah hukuman mu nanti"

"…."

"kajja kita pulang, hari semakin larut"

* * *

"noona?" tanya kai memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya

"wae?" jawab kyungsoo

"kau tidak marah kan?"

"aniya, ini kan hukuman untukku"

"hehehe, saranghae noona" ucap kai sambil menggandeng tangan kyungsoo

"nado jongin-ah"

"berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkan ku lagi"

"ne, aku janji"

"tapi noona, malam ini kau cantik sekali"

BLUSH

Wajah kyungsoo pun merona seketika

"kau juga sangat tampan malam ini jongin-ah" balas kyungsoo dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya

"jinjja? Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka malam ini kita bisa jalan berdua dengan pakaian seperti ini"

"nado jongin-ah"

At kyungsoo's house

*knock knock*

"sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu. Apa mungkin noona ya" gumam sehun

*knock knock*

"ne sebentar~"

Cklek …

Sehun pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan ia terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"noona? Kai hyung?"

"ne, sehun-ah lama tidak bertemu" jawab kai

"huaaaaa hyuuung! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" tanpa aba-aba sehun langsung memeluk kai

"n-na-nado se-sehun-ah uhuk uhuk" jawab kai

"sehunnie, lepaskan kau tidak lihat dia sampai sesak nafas begitu?" ucap kyungsoo

"jinjja?" tanya sehun tanpa dosa

"uhuk sehun-ah cepat lepaskan uhuk"

"waaah iya ternyata hehehehe mianhae hyung" sehun pun terkekeh

"kau ini ingin membunuhku atau bagaimana?"

"hehehe mianhae hyung, habis kau tidak pernah muncul!"

"i-itu, aku sedang sibuk" bohong kai

"kai, kau mau masuk atau langsung pulang?" tanya kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ah aku langsung pulang saja kyungie, ini sudah malam besok saja ne?"

"baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ne?"

"ne. sehun-ah aku pulang dulu ya"

"ne. hati hati hyung"

Kai pun meninggalkan kyungsoo dan sehun. Sementara itu kyungsoo dan sehun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka

"kenapa sepi sehunnie?"

"eomma dan appa sedang pergi noona"

"oh, kau sudah makan?"

"aku tidak lapar"

"kenapa tidak lapar? Kau harus makan sehunnie"

"nanti sajalah. Emmm noona"

"wae?" jawab kyungsoo

"ah itu, tidak jadi hehehe"

"kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali, ckckckc" jawab kyungsoo. Kemudian ia meninggalkan sehun dan menuju ke kamarnya.

'huaaah malam ini benar benar diluar dugaanku, tak bisa ku bayangkan jika kai tidak datang saat itu' batin kyungsoo. Ia pun kembali teringat dimana ia hampir kehilangan masa depannya karena kecerobohan nya sendiri. "ah lebih baik aku cuci saja jas milik kai" gumam kyungsoo.

Suho's Side

"akh!" pekik suho. Ia merasakan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Lalu ia mengingat kejadian kejadian sebelumnya dimana kai datang menggagalkan rencananya mala mini.

"ash! Sial! Awas saja kau kai!" gumam suho

**At School**

"kyungie-ah!" panggil baekhyun

"mwo? Kenapa histeris sekali baekki-ah?" tanya kyungsoo

"semalam kudengar dari chanyeol kau pulang bersama jongin. Benarkah?"

"ne, memang benar"

"omo! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya baekhyun heran

"suho sunbaenim.. semalam dia hampir melakukan 'itu' padaku. Lalu kai datang dan menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya saja dia tidak datang malam itu baekki-ah" terang kyungsoo

"omo! Bagaimana mungkin sunbaenim bisa setega itu padamu kyungie-ah?"

"hm.. molla"

"lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini? Tidak mungkin kan kalau kau tetap menjadi yeojachingu suho sunbaenim? Itu berbahaya kyungie"

"aku memang tidak akan melanjutkan hubunganku dengan suho sunbaenim baekkie-ah. Kau tenang saja,ne?"

"lalu ayahmu bagaimana?"

"aku dan kai akan membicarakannya lagi nanti. Kau tenang saja. Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan chanyeol?"

"n-ne? chanyeol? Emm dia baik kyungie, dia juga orang yang romantis" terang baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah.

"kalian masih berteman atau sudah lebih dari teman?" tanya kyungsoo

"kami masih berteman ko. Apa maksudmu dengan lebih dari teman? Kau ini ada-ada saja kyungie"

"hahahaha… Mengaku saja lah baekki! Kau menyukai nya kan?" Goda kyungsoo

"euum .. a-ani"

"ani? Tidak mungkin. Sudah mengaku saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu nanti. Hehehe"

"cu-Cuma se-sedikit kyungie" aku baekhyun

"tuh kan, tenang saja baekkie. Sebentar lagi kamu juga akan resmi jadi yeojachingu seorang park chanyeol. Hahaha"

"ah! Kau ini ada-ada saja" ucap baekhyun sambil memukul pelan lengan kyungsoo

* * *

Skip time ~

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi

"kajja kyungie-ah kita pulang" ajak baekhyun sembari menggandeng tangan kyungsoo

"ah, ne. tapi baekkie-ah aku ingin bertemu kai dulu. Kau mau ikut? Aku ingin pulang bersamanya. Bagaimana?"

"emmm "

Mereka berdua pun jalan menuju kelas kai.

"oh, itu kai" pekik kyungsoo girang

"noona!" teriak kai sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arah kyungsoo

"oh, ada baekhyun juga disini. Apa kau juga ingin ikut bersama kami baekhyun noona?" tanya kai

"ah itu .. tidak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Kalian bersenang senanglah, bukankah kalian sudah lama tidak pulang berdua seperti ini? Hehehe" ujar baekhyun

"kau tidak apa-apa baekkie?" tanya kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatir

"baekhyun noona pulang bersamaku saja, bagaimana?" tawar chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang

"ah! Benar ide bagus. Chanyeol ah, hati hati di jalan ya, langsung kau antar dia pulang. Jangan macam-macam kau!" ujar kai

"ash! Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan macam-macam" balas chanyeol

"emm.. apa tidak terlalu merepotkan mu chanyeol-ah?" tanya baekhyun

"tentu saja tidak. Kajja ini sudah siang. Kai, kyungsoo ah aku pulang dulu ne?" ucap chanyeol sambil memegang pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

"aigoo mereka cocok sekali" gumam kyungsoo

"ne?" tanya kai

"ah, aniya.. aku hanya berharap mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih nantinya"

"hahaha nado. Kajja noona kita pulang"

**and the other side ..**

'awas kau kai! akan kubuat kau menyesal telah merebut kyungsoo dariku1 cih'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Namu bingung endingnya mau digimanain lagi -_- udah buntu banget. Maaf kalo hasilnya tidak memuaskan ._. niat nya Cuma selse nyampe chap 6 doang. Tapi berhubung ini otak udah njamur (?) jadi nanti endingnya next chapter aja deh hehehe. Gomawo yang udah review.

Review juseyo ^^ demi kelangsungan fanfic miris punya saya -_-


End file.
